Sonzai ukibukuro
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: It means," Existence Preserver," in Japanese. I'm trying my hand with another OI or Original Idea. Man, two in one summer is gonna be hard. However, it'll absorb more time. Make sure to show me your support by commenting, following, and checking out my other stories.
1. Meet our hero(s)

Raku: Alright, plot bunnies will be plot bunnies. Bunnies don't last long without caring for, which means I got to put it down somewhere.

Dark Raku: Which is, in this bunny's case, our phone.

Raku: So this is take on Shakugan no Shana. However, it is a crossover with something having to do with magic. Dimensions... Yay...'

Dark Raku: Seriously? "Yay," was all you could manage?

Raku: Well, I continue this when I have an idea as to what I could add. This is like a gift for everyone who follows me.

Dark Raku: Which is a friend from-

Raku: *covers DR's mouth* Dude, no referencing to IRL stuff. The profile is enough about me that everyone can know.

Mike: While you're talking abo- *gets sucked into the ground*

Duncan: Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. Trial chapters never start out well for small-time authors, so give Raku you're support by commenting/reviewing, following (If at all possible), checking out his other stories, and doing the same with them.

Jerry: Why is it that the new guy and I have to start this? In any case, on to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>?-?-?-? POV<strong>

"You are about to awaken to your potential soon, but not soon enough," said the voice I heard so many times.

"What potential?! And what do you mean,' Not soon enough'!?" I exclaimed.

"All will be revealed, but first, you must awaken."

"What!?"

"I said,' WAKE UP, MIKE!"

"GAH!" I sreamed as I fell outta my hammock. I fell on the floor face first, which gave me a bleeding nose.

"Why do I have to wake up to your screaming, sis?" I mumbled.

"Because you lost your 'habit' of waking up early. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. It's almost time for us to head out."

**At the front door**

**Mike's POV**

'Why do I keep having that recurring dream?' I ask myself. Ever since I passed by that one highschool student in the 4th grade, I've been having a recurring dream.

"MI-CHA~A~A~N!" I hear from behind me, expecting to get knocked down by a small body with incredible force. I felt arms go around my chest as I felt somebody's inertia carry us forward into a tumble. When we were done rolling, I came face to face with my best friend: Yoshida Nikaido. **(Okay, I madlib names from shows I've seen. So what?) **

"Morning, Yoshida-san," I say.

"You're no fun anymore, Mi-chan. You used to smile and laugh more back in grade school."

"Maybe it's 'cuz I wasn't able to see you for a year, twice."

"Oh come on, that's nothing to stop smiling over."

I couldn't tell her the truth about why I was so serious. My dreams had been robbing me of sleep and the only way to channel my crabbiness in a way that wasn't violent was through self-control.

"Wait a second. If you're here then I should duck right about... now," I said as I dodged a high velocity nerf dart shoot by head.

"What're you doing with my sister, Ichitoge-kun?" Asked another person who I can't help but call weird.

"The usual greeting. Her tackling me, us falling into a suggestive position, then making o-"

I was cut short by another dart hitting me square between the eyes. I began to roll on the ground, trying to make the blood rush faster to where the bump was forming. I stopped and looked up at the guy with the high-velocity Nerf gun in hand.

"Good morning to you too, Morishige-kun," I said to try and get his face outta the glare it was in. It worked and he helped me up.

We then began to walk to our classes, with me unaware that my whole life would be changed for the better. Or maybe it was the worst. All I remember is that it all began in PE...

* * *

><p><strong>Raku: And, Cliffhanger. Hopefully, it's a proper one. If not, oh well. I needed this put down, so here it is. <strong>

**DR: Why do you have this **** at the bottom on all your chapters?**

**Raku: It's so I can do announcements, apologies, and complaints.**

**DR: Oh. Well, go on then.**

**Raku: In any case, I need Beta-readers. If anyone is reading this and has an account on this website, I implore you to PM me. Also, if you are wondering why I did multiple question marks at the beginning, it's 'cuz I didn't want all of you to see who was having the dream right off the bat.**

**DR: That's it? That's all the ****ing **** you had to say?**

**Raku: No, that's not the only thing. I've decided to not curse anymore.**

**DR: How're you gonna ****ing do that? You can hardly go one ****ing day without saying **** or **** or ***************** or another cuss.**

**Raku: That's where you come on, my dark alter ego. You're gonna handle the cussing from now on.**

**DR: Wait, so you're gonna talk dirty to your GF or cuss in front of tus amigos?**

**Raku: Si. Porque no me gusta cussing y censoring.**

**DR: Why the **** did we slip into Spanish?**

**Raku: No se. **

**Jerry: In any case, stay following for updates on chapters. The reason is that-**

***Everyone sees Mike crawling outta the ground***

**Mike: What...the...el...was that...about?**

**Duncan: Don't worry about it and you were good in the story.**

**Rakus: yeah and we haven't even said- Tsuzuku**


	2. A normal school day turned weird

Raku: Whelp, next chapter here we come.

Dark Raku: MMF..MMM-MFF!

Raku: What's that? Did you say," Start the chapter already!" Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

I sat at my desk in geometry. This is my easiest class, and the one I'm notorious for sleeping in. Ohp, there I-zzzz

I felt a wave of energy wash over me. I shrugged it off. Sleeping was more important right now.

"fufufu. I love how much guze is gathered in these buildings."

"I know right? These places are so bountiful and more and more sources of Guze come pouring in day year!"

'Alright, who the el is interrupting class and my nap?"

I crack open an eye to see a giant eye and an umbrella with a mouth and eye. Then I saw them open mouths, even though the huge eye had no mouth, and began to suck in air. However, the people around me turned into blue flames and the flames were sucked in by them. I then noticed that the other smart people were the only ones being absorbed.

'Why aren't the other students and teacher doing anything about this!?' I exclaimed.

I checked to make sure they didn't see me. I then got outta my seat and sneaked up on the umbrella guy. I grabbed it by the handle and began swinging him. I hit the giant eyeball and it flew through the window.

"WHAT!? WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE THE Yū oni!?" said the umbrella.

"Me, Mike. I don't like what you're doing to my classmates."

"Well, you're too late, because now I can evolve into a better Yū oni. Prepare to be ripped apart!"

The umbrella broke free of my grip and flew over to the door. It grew arms, fangs, and the whites of its eyes became red.

"You should be saying-"

"PREPARE FOR SALVATION!"yelled a new voice.

"What!?" the demon and I said simultaneously.

I looked in the window and saw a girl with short, sea blue hair wearing a black sailor uniform. In her left hand was a sword with water swirling around it. She swung her sword and a wave of water washed over the entire room. The umbrella was swept away, but I was still standing and dry as well. I looked at the umbrella and saw an ordinary, paper umbrella lying on the ground.

'Who is this girl? And, why is this happening to me!?' I thought to myself. 'First my recurring dream has something else occur, then everyone in the room freezes up during classes, students start turning into flames, demons start absorbing those flames, and a girl with sea blue hair washes away one of the demons with the swing of her magical sword! WHAT KINDA MONDAY IS THIS!?'

"You should forget this ever occurred, what I looked like, and that those people were ever devoured," said the girl.

A clock face formed at my feet and the hands on it began to turn back.

**Geometry Class(reality)**

"MISTER ICHITOGE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" screamed my teacher. I fell outta my seat in surprise and everyone began laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Woalf. It won't happen again, sir," I said while getting back in my seat. "See to it that it does not, Mr. Ichitoge, or you'll be having detention for the following weekend." "Yes sir," I replied.

**Mike's Bedroom**

'What was up with that dream in Geo today?' I asked myself. I began to relay what'd happened. First: Everyone in the classroom froze up. Second: two entities that I believe to be malicious appear. Third: the classmates that were quiet for the entirety of class turned into blue flames and began to get absorbed by the malicious entities. I ruffled my hair in confusion.

"I CANNOT MAKE OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed.

"ONII-CHAN! DO NOT SCREAM ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WHEN I HAVE FRIENDS OVER!"

"SORRY SIS. WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN." I yell back at my sister.

I did my homework and got ready for bed. I laid in bed thinking about the last little detail that I remembered. The girl looked familiar. She was short and petite, her eyes were piercing but had a hint of kindness to them, and her hair looked smooth as she moved her body.

I went to sleep dreaming about the girl. We were walking down Main Street holding hands, but her hair color was different. It was a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes had that kind look in them. We continued on our little date all through the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Raku: Finally, I'm outta that Bind.<strong>

**Raku: MMFFMFMFMF**

**Dark Raku: Payback's a *****, *******. Wait. Ass. Hole? *******. I don't get this world at all.**

**Keira: In any case, be prepared for the next chapter.**

**Jerry: And Raku will start updating weekly for this story, because he needs time for the other stories.**

**Duncan: And what the el happened to my story!?**

**Mike: Dude, wait another week or so before you get spotlight. 'Til then, just stay on the sidelines.**

**Duncan: And why should I listen to you!?**

**Mike: Because I have seniority here while you're just a puny. Little. Kohai (underclassman, subordinate, One who has come after)**

**Duncan: WHY I OUGHTTA!**

***Duncan and Mike start fighting***

**Keira: *sigh* Why does fighting keep occurring?**

**Jerry: Anyway, keep showing your support by reviewing, seeing the other stories by the author, and staying after the- _Tsuzuku!_**


	3. It thickens as people are born

Raku: Alright, week's over and I've had a long time to refine this, or just leave rotting in a corner of my memory. If the latter is the case then this is late by at least a week.

Dark Raku: And he does go and leave this in the darkest corner of his memory.

Raku: Do you want to be tied up and suspended in a tank full of sludge?

Dark Raku: NO! I'll be more positive from now on.

Raku: In any case, the long awaited chapter will now be viewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

**English II**

I sat in my assigned seat, like any other day, but I noticed that one of my classmates was beginning to get ignored by everyone else. "

Hello, I'm Mike. May I know your name?"

The gloomy expression on her face lit up when she finally noticed that I was talking to her. She replied," I'm Kanade Ichifume (Again, madlibbing names).

"Well, Kanade-san, I'd like to be your friend."

"Oh, thank you, Mike. I'd really like to be your friend too."

I noticed the teacher walk into class, so I got back into my seat. She went through roll call, but she'd skipped Kanade. I rose my hand and asked the teacher," Um, Sensei, didn't you skip someone?"She looked at the clipboard and looked over the names again. "Oh, Ichi-san is right. Kanade Ichifume?"

"Here, Sensei."

'Alright, things are getting weirder in the school. First the incident from yesterday and now Kanade being ignored by even the teacher," I thought to myself.

**Arcade World, Ikebukuro Imitation Shopping Mall**

I dragged Kanade, Yoshida, and Morishige through the crowd of people to the back of the video arcade. There we found 2 DDR machines. I turned to them and said," Alright, I challenge all of you to a DDR competition! We'll be doing Round-Robin ruling. Each win will count as one point. If there is a tie, the two players will do Ro-Sham-Bo to decide who wins at 2-3 times. Whoever has the most points makes the absolute loser do whatever they want for an entire day." What I'd said put a flame in the twins' eyes. No doubt the both wanted me to be in last so that they could all manner of things to me, but Kanade's eyes just became gloomier.

We began and I went up against Yoshida in the first round. We tied, so we Ro-Sham-Boed. I won and went against Morishige next. In the end, I was the victor, but Kanade was the absolute loser. We were still new to each others' company, so I just made her buy me a frappicino.

**Next day/ Geometry class**

I sat in my usual seat and saw Kanade sit in the far corner, all alone. I thought to myself," Why is she secluding herself?" I got outta my seat and say next to Kanade, but people only noticed me changing my seat, not the person I was changing me seat for. 'What the el is going on!?' I think to myself.

**Break/Same Day**

I ran to Kanade to ask her a few things like,"Why're you making yourself less noticeable? If you keep doing that, everyone will forget you!" I said to her. "But, everyone already ignores my existence. My own family forgets they have a daughter. Maybe I should be forgotten."

"NO!" I yelled as I put my hands on her shoulders."You're my friend, Kanade. Friends don't forget friends. No matter how new they are because you may be separated from each other, but you'll meet each other again and have a good laugh over old things they did with each other," I said to her. "Mike, thank yo-"

"Mi-chan!"I heard from behind me"Oh crap! Sorry, got to dash. Meet me at the school front entrance after classes." I yelled behind me as I began running from the pouncing menace known as Yoshida.

**School Front Entrance**

I looked around for Kanade, but I couldn't find her. I'd barely remembered to meet with her before I started my after-school nap. I finally saw her, but before I get to her, she turned into a blue entity and was blown away by the wind. I just stared at the spot where Kanade was just standing.

"I guess that torch's time ran out. Well, it did serve it's purpose."I turned to the voice to see the girl from the other day. Her hair was the blackish brown from my dream, but she still had the piercing glare from before. "What do you mean,' It served its purpose'!? And why'd Kanade just up and die!?" I yelled at the girl.

"The girl you once knew that you befriended was noting but a torch, or a shock absorbing echo," she cooly replied. She then jumped from the length of fence she was sitting on and landed in front of me. "However, you wouldn't have remembered her or interacted with her if you were a normal human."

She then walked closer to me. Closer than I'd wanted.

"Why're you all up in me face?" I asked with my face feeling hot.

"Nothing. Just delving into your Guze."

I felt very uneasy about how she was analyzing me. She then just chuckled and turned.

"Watch yourself. You won't be as lucky as when we first encountered. Those Yū Oni were weak and that umbrella a joke of the," she said over her shoulder. I just stared in awe at who the girl was and what she had to do with the recent events I'd witnessed.

"WHO THE EL ARE YOU!?"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination, or the imagination of who you were."

"What!? What do you mean,'Who you were'!?"

"I guess it can't be helped, but I have nothing better to do."

The girl then turned and placed her index on my forehead."I will now divulge what I know to you," she said before information began flooding into me.

I then knew what I'd wanted to know. I knew that the girl was a flame haze; the world that we were in was governed by Existence Gods, their flame hazes; that when a person's existence is absorbed, a torch is made to replace them until their completely forgotten, as though they were never there; and that when a torch goes out, any trace if the person the torch replaced are destroyed.

"Now, sleep. For you have yet to lose purpose, little torch," I heard as I began to collapse from the info dump I got.

* * *

><p><strong>Raku: welp, chapter's done. Cliffhanger again and in happy with it. <strong>

**DR: And he managed to post it on time. **

**Raku: You have to have more faith in me, DR. **

**DR: I know, and where are the others. **

**Raku: *troll-face***

**DR: *facepalm* You put them in enhsncement tubes?**

**Raku: What? I can't enhance our OCs?**

**DR: Nevermind. Well, what happens to Mike?**

**Raku: You'll have to find out next time after this- Tsuzuku**


	4. Power: UNLOCK!

**Raku: I AM BACK, PEOPLE!**

**DR: Why do you need to say that?**

**Raku: 'Cuz people need to know that I did it and didn't just take another person's Document from DocX.**

**DR: Wow, you're becoming more honest.**

**Raku: Shaddup. I need more integrity. Besides, it's not like I have real emotions. Call me a dandere or tsundere, but I'd cast aside my heart already. Now, before this gets too deep, let's get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

I woke up at home lying at my desk. I saved the cup I'd gotten from Kanade and saw that it wasn't there. I looked in the yearbook I'd purchased near the beginning of the year and she wasn't there either. A friend I'd made just a few days ago had no trace left of her remaining. Just as the info dump had told me, when a torch goes out, all memories, signature signs, and anything else that'd signify their existence would be erased. However, that didn't explain why I still remembered her.

**Street to School**

I walked along the road with a heavy mind. I remembered Kanade, but everyone else probably won't. I did what I could to make a lasting impression for me and my friends of her, but when I called Yoshida and Morishige, they said," Who's Kanade? Is she the new student that transferred in this year?" I dropped the phone, unable to think straight. I then ran outside and through town, trying to run from the truth. It's childish, but it's the only thing I know how to do. I always run to avoid the tough stuff. Exams and quizzes are easy, but dealing with losing a friend completely was one thing that was too difficult to handle.

**J-City**

I kept running and running until I ended up in front of an open air shop. Then, the world froze around me. I said," What the hell? This has been happening around me frequently as of-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because I saw a giant baby doll appear with a rattle with a face on it. I ducked behind one of the shop's stands and listened as the existence of all the non-torch people began to have their existence devoured.

I snuck a peak and saw the girl with the hair and sword again. She looked as though she were having some trouble with the two Yū oni. I'd felt bad for just hiding and cowering while she protects as many regular people as she could. It filled me with regret for being so weak. I felt horrible. I felt as thought I need Salvation.

"You have finally found the path to unlocking your power. Now, awaken as a Aqua Foamer." (I thought of Flame Haze and what I could do for water. I madlib frequently.)

I felt a new power begin to flow into my arms. The power began to flow out of my fingers and into a tangible form. I looked at my hands to see a great word in my hands. I also saw water swirling about the blade.

"You are now a beginning Aqua Foamer. Use your power to help the girl that is fighting 2 on 1 right now. This shall be considered your entrance exam." Said the voice from my dreams. I didn't know much about Aqua Foamers, but I knew that they cleansed whatever they could with their Aqua Soul.

I jumped out from behind the stand and tackled the baby. It was as heavy as it looked. I then slit its throat and jumped away from the Demon Vessel. The body began to shrink and it writhed as the malice surged forth from it. **(To be honest, I don't know/remember how the demons were created. I can only guess that they were made by the malice of deceased people, animals, and discarded items.) **I jumped back to prevent myself from being drenched in the malice. I look over to the girl and saw that she was pinned down by a copy of the rattle. The original was smashing itself on the copy to damage her repeatedly.

I rushed over and slapped the rattle aside with the flat of my blade. I then used the water I had control over to blast the copy off of the girl. I helped her up and we both faced the rattle. It was writhing and screeching, it's body warping as it changed from a rattle to something else.

It stood over us in the form of a giant Ching-ling. It wasn't even evolved and it was still menacing. "HAHAHA! FROM ONE NOISE MAKER TO ANOTHER! BOTH OF YOU ARE NOW DOOMED! HAHAHA!" it screamed at the top of its "lungs".

"Tch, talk is small, this is a time for action!" yelled the girl as she tried to run towards the Yū oni. However, the rattles did a number on her leg earlier.

I caught her before she fell and set her down on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ROOKIE!?" She yelled at me.

"Finishing this fight. Just sit tight and watch the show," I told her.

I charged her and gathered more water around me. I then used the water to surround my body like a Soul Body Projection, enlarging myself. My consciousness was spread very thin, but I'd only need a few seconds in the projection. I tackled the Ching-ling demon and drove my projection's hand down its throat. I pulled out the core of the Yū oni. The only thing left for me to do was to crush it, but something quicker than my eyes swiped the core away, which was beginning to look like a rag-doll. I looked around, but I began to feel the effects of my thinned consciousness. I dissipated the projection and ran to the girl.

I began to try and help her up, but a clockface appeared at my feet again and the hands began to turn normally. I ran quicker to the girl and made it to her side, but she was falling over.

I caught her and chuckled. She looked so much more peaceful asleep. I hiked her up onto my back and began carrying her home.

"Boy," I said to myself," can't wait 'til sis sees this."

* * *

><p><strong>Both Rakus: THANK YOU, EVERYONE! Another chapter has bitten the dust.<strong>

**Raku: And I did this about 4 days after posting the last one.**

**DR: And we have the next chapter's draft all set up.**

**Raku: So, review, check out my other stories, and participate in my polls.**

**DR: MATE YO!**

**Raku: Nyandesuca?**

**DR: We need a name for the girl.**

**Raku: Oh yeah, you're right. Whelp, here's the drill.**

**DR: Comment on what the girl's name should be and it'll be entered into a poll.**

**Raku: Or look in the reviews part and choose amongst the already posted names and repost the name as a vote.**

**DR: Either way will help. SO LONG GUYS!**

**Both Rakus: Oh wait, we almost forgot to say- Tsuzuku!**


End file.
